The present application pertains to an invention that was not performed under any federally sponsored research and development.
This invention relates generally to systems that sort aggregates of various materials by utilizing one more vibrating screens, and specifically to a cleaning device useful for preventing obstructions and blockages of such vibrating screens while said sorting system is in operation.
A major problem with systems that sort aggregates of various materials by employing one more vibrating screens is that loose particles, some with moisture, separate from the material being sorted and clog the screen openings, thereby effectively thwarting the screening capability. Previously known de-clogging and cleaning devices and systems used to prevent clogging, or to unclog screens, have proven ineffective or impractical because they required too much labor to install or maintain, and/or experienced frequent breakdowns.
Disclosed in the prior art are systems that utilize a variety of approaches to cleaning or unclogging screens. Such systems include (i) springs that rap against the underside of the screen deck to loosen material, (ii) two screen cloths positioned so that the longitudinal wires of one screen are held securely against the transverse wires of a second screen to prevent spheroidal particles from clogging the upper screen, (iii) a plate and opposing flange system with the flanges spaced to fit in interference with the frame, and (iv) rubber cylinders, trapped or caged in the space between screens of various size openings, which rubber cylinders, without being attached to any motor driving them, bounce against the small clear opening wire, dislodging and cleaning the screen wire openings. However, none of this prior art discloses or suggests the method and system of the present invention.
The present invention provides a continuous cleaning of the screen deck surfaces of a screening machine, without being dependent on the material used to make the screen. Worker safety is enhanced as use of the current invention avoids the need for workers to climb to the screen of a cleaning machine manually to dislodge clogging material.
The invention prevents obstructions and blockages of screening systems such as those used to sort aggregates, by continuously cleaning the screens, and comprises: a length of cleaning device positioned across the length of and on top of said screen being cleaned; a motorized system to rotate said cleaning device and thereby to move said cleaning device across the width of said screen, said motorized system comprising (a) a motor, having a rotating shaft, connected to said cleaning device which rotates such device, (b) a travel system on which said motor travels (xe2x80x9ctravel systemxe2x80x9d) back and forth across the width of the screen deck being cleaned, and (c) controls and switches to regulate the power and direction of the motor. Said travel system may comprise (i) posts at the entry end of said screen (the end where material to be sorted enters upon said screen) to support a cable positioned horizontally across and in parallel relationship with the width of, and above, the screen to be cleaned, the top of said posts being connected to a rigid structural member between said posts; (ii) said cable so positioned; (iii) a pulley attached by a bracket to said motor and positioned to roll back and forth along said cable; (iv) a protective cover over the portion of said cleaning device attached to said motor and extending from approximately the point of such attachment to approximately the point just before said cleaning device comes in contact with said screen, and (v) controllers to regulate the power, speed, and direction of said motor and so that the rotation of the shaft of the motor rotates the cleaning device and moves it across the top surface of a screen, said rotation having the effect of driving the assembly of the motor, bracket, pulley and cleaning device back and forth over the travel system. As said cleaning device rotates and taps the surface of the screen, said surface is thereby continuously cleaned.
Further advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon reading and understanding the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments